Grinsen
Grinsen= The cycle of life and death has always been one of the greatest mysteries in existence. Some believe that death is the door to afterlife, but nobody ever brought the proof. However, the truth about afterlife can be found... by dying. But there exists a safer way, the "rapid eye movement sleep". During this stage of slumber, dreams (and nightmares) occur more often. And rarely, by dreaming, you can reach "The Domain". Those who claimed to have seen The Domain depict it as a shadowy maze, filled with darkness, a place devoid of life. Though some said that in specific areas, there are "strange things". And terrifying ones too. Among these things, there's the "master" of this place. An omnipotent entity called Grinsen, which induces various emotions to those who see it. Emotions such as fear, sadness, but sometimes mixed with enlightenment and ataraxia. Grinsen and its domain can be represented as an imminent death experience for those who died too early. Some accident victims are convinced that this horrifying (yet incredible) challenge prevented them from dying. The Domain (TGT Arena) The Domain appears as an arena in The Grand Tournament's round 2 and round 3. The players must find the exit, which is located somewhere in one of the 31 Areas ': # The Furnace -> The Incinerator (''discovered by Sachio) # The White Hospital -> ??? # The Prison of Smile -> ??? # The Blood/Red World -> The Path of Flesh (discovered by Doomstar) -> The Cold Chamber (discovered by Doomstar & Sean Keanan) # The Asylum of Stare -> Schizophrenia (discovered by SCP-999) # The Cave -> The Elevator -> 1st Floor (random) -> 2nd Floor (random) -> 3rd Floor (random) -> 4th Floor (random) -> The Attic # The Prison -> ??? -> ??? # The Bar -> The Bathroom # The Road # The Museum # The Necropolis -> The Mausoleum (discovered by Sean Keanan) -> The Cemetery (discovered by Sean Keanan) -> The Catacombs (discovered by Sean Keanan) -> The Ossuary (discovered by Sean Keanan) -> The Tomb (discovered by Sean Keanan) # The Autopsy Room (discovered by Raptor 8) # The Spiderweb -> Macaron's Bakery Shop (temporary area, discovered by Doomstar) # Achluophobia (discovered by Specimen 2) # The Visceras (discovered by Doomstar) # The Immaculate Room # ERROR # The Corrupted Sector (discovered by Raptor 8) # The Voodoo Room # Panic Zone (discovered by Sean Keanan) # The Throne # The Manifesto # The Slaughterhouse # The Deserted Spaceship (discovered by Terry, 999 and Jazz) # The Chains (discovered by Raptor 8) # ??? # The Bl...ath # The ...ure Room # ??? # The Malformation Pavilions (discovered by Jacket) # Berinko's Green Hell (discovered by Raptor 8) Appearance Grinsen is often described as a wide dark red cloak, stained with a red substance, certainly blood. Its head has been reported as triangle-shaped, with what seemed to be a curved and toothy red grin, akin to the ones appearing on its "body". Some said it was accompanied by one or two large opened mouths, floating on both sides. Personality Most people have noticed its taciturn behavior, which contrasts with its ever-smiling face. Those who encountered it also realized Grinsen sometimes followed them in a strange manner, as if it teleported itself where they planned to go. It's currently unknown if Grinsen shows signs of sympathy or hostility. Powers At first some persons thought it was a statue, unlike its mouths. Though, they seemed to have seen it moving at either a slow speed, or an extremely rapid one. Its alternative flying jaws can move of their own. Further reports attest that either Grinsen can teleport, or appears in many places at the same time. The worst part is that no one knows if the red liquid on Grinsen's mouths is their own blood or someone else's. Audio A reconstitution of what can be heard in some areas from The Domain "Bring me a Dream", Grinsen's chase theme. Trivia * It is said that Grinsen will end the "dream" if someone asks it not to kill them. * Some claimed they've heard it laughing. They are unsure about if the laugh was coming from Grinsen or its two bloody mouths. * Actually, Grinsen and its mouths have a kawaii form (found in the gallery). |-|Grinsen's House of Horror= "Oh, hi, who are you ? ... Nice name ! People call me "Grinsen". Uh, how did you manage to enter in my parents' house ? Anyway, you look like a kind person so, welcome ! Feel free to visit the rooms, but please don't touch anything, or mummy and daddy won't be very happy. I'll come back to you later, arrivederci !" - Grinsen's lines, when talking to the protagonist for the first time. '''Grinsen is a major character in Grinsen's House of Horror. It is a red figure who isolates the protagonist in its "house", for a reason only known by itself. It is a red-colored entity whose curtain-like body is adorned by mouth-shaped and grin-shaped motives. It seems to have no limbs and no face, except for a W-shaped smile, but actually has toothpick-like legs and arms hidden "inside" its body. Its look can appear to be both cute and off at the same time. Grinsen welcomes the protagonist as soon as they enter the house of its "parents", and comes back in some specific rooms, notably elevators. As the protagonist start progressing through the house, they rapidly notice that the door behind them is locked, preventing them from leaving. Once the protagonist reach the first Elevator (at Room 50), Grinsen greets them and tells that the house is quite huge, containing "lots of rooms and floors". Then, the red specter kindly asks the protagonist to follow it. Few rooms later, the protagonist completely loses track of Grinsen. At Room 60, the protagonist arrive in a garage. But as soon as they go out, thinking that they have left the house, they are ambushed from the left street by the first threat in the game : Baku (Specimen 2). The protagonist needs to escape him by going through narrow and sinuous back streets, until they reach a door leading to another house. Once inside, they need to check which of the three doors is the one going back to another back street. Upon reaching Room 66, the protagonist finally leave the streets, only to come back inside Grinsen's house. Still chased by Specimen 2, they now understand that the whole place wasn't safe from the beginning. At Room 100's Elevator, Grinsen asks to the protagonist what happened to them, seemingly confused by the fact they got lost in its parents' house. Then it explains that it is worried, and sorry for this "strange accident", asking for forgiveness. Grinsen finally asks the protagonist to stay in the elevator, for their safety, before leaving them again. At Room 250's Elevator, the protagonist's new encounter with Grinsen seems to be completely accidental. It is unknown if Grinsen is simply scared by the protagonist's state, or if it just wants to avoid them. At Room 500's Elevator, Grinsen appears to be overwhelmed by the previous events, but keeps being as positive as before. Once again, it asks the protagonist to stay in the elevator. At Room 750's Elevator, the protagonist got their weapon, which scares Grinsen a bit and makes it less cheerful than before. It says that despite carrying a weapon, if they continue leaving the safe rooms, they put themselves in danger of death because of the Specimens. We are not going to reveal what Grinsen says or does to the protagonist, at Room 910's Elevator. Trivia * Both Grinsen's potential nationality and the location of its mansion are unknown. However, some facts may hint to theoric hypothesis : ** In the logs written by several Bat-Dos maintenance staff members, they name the householder as "Gurinsen". This may lead to think that Grinsen hired Japanese personnel. ** At the beginning of the game, Grinsen says "arrivederci" to say bye to the protagonist. ** Each of Grinsen's favorite desserts are Italian. ** Grinsen speaks English, it is unknown if it can speak Japanese or Italian. *** However, the very last note of the game is written in French by Grinsen itself, but it is impossible to guess from which French-talking country it is. *** The world where the events of the game occur could be an alternate version of Earth, since unknown and untranslatable languages appear in the game. * Grinsen is definitely an amateur of Salvador Dali's chef-d'oeuvres, according to the multitude of paintings scattered through the place. ** Some of its favorite paintings of Dali are The Persistence of Memory and The Disintegration of the Persistence of Memory. It even did doodles of these paintings. *** Additionally, its chase theme has been named after the third and least well-known of Dali's "melting watch" paintings, Flabby Watch at the Moment of the First Explosion. *** This may be a hint about Grinsen's "dangerous experiences" : it seems to be fascinated by Salvador Dali just like how the latter was obsessed by nuclear physics, at some point of his life. |-|Gallery= Smiling.png|A rather eerie BSOD which is explained by some as Grinsen attempting to communicate Blight.gif|A glitched Cat-Dos entry showing Grinsen and one of its mouths Ilarrive.png|An artistic representation of Grinsen Grinsenandswegkle.PNG|Kawaii Grinsen (aka Chibinsen) on the left, Swegckle on the right Category:Badass Category:Menacing Category:Powerful Category:Bat-Dos Category:Eldritch Location Category:Multi-personality Category:Psychopath that needs to be put in a hospital Category:Grinsen's House of Horror